A Girl Named Jupiter
by Artemia Fae
Summary: Sequel. After the events of OBHBM, Jupiter and John try to start their lives over, but with Adam free and calling himself "the Joker", things are complicated at best, especially when Adam's not over Jupiter and making it abundantly clear. Danger is always lurking but this time, Jupiter's life isn't the only one on the line. There's one more she has to protect-her unborn child's.
1. Still Breathing

_**A/N:**_ **Hello everyone! Thanks to the tremendous amount of love and support I got for "Of Beating Hearts and Beating Minds", I decided to continue Jupiter's story with more suspense, more thrill, and more obsession. I love you all!**

 **Please enjoy.**

"Put me through hell again  
I miss the fire"

"Bitter and Sick", One Two

* * *

Excruciating cramps assault Jupiter's stomach. They don't let up no matter what position she tosses and turns in to ease them. Finally, she jumps out of bed and rushes to the bathroom to expel the contents of her stomach.

She's kneeling on the floor, head still perched over the toilet, vision swimming and stomach still cramping menacingly when she hears the bed creak.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," she whispers, wiping her mouth.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jupiter. I'm more concerned about you." His hand brushes through her long, wild hair.

"I don't know, I think I ate some bad pizza or something," she mumbles.

"Do you want me to call in for you tomorrow? Do you need anything now? Some Tylenol? Water?" he asks, gently scratching her scalp with his fingers. "A doctor?"

She shakes her head and the motion makes her throw up again. "I'm fine. Go back to bed, okay? I don't want you being late tomorrow."

She's not surprised he hasn't budged. He always puts her first, it's the sweetest most annoying thing she's ever had to go through with a guy.

He leans in to kiss her clammy forehead. "I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure you're alright."

Jupiter doesn't have the strength to argue with him. "I guess that water won't hurt," she says, attempting a smile.

He rises and heads toward the kitchen. She watches his retreating form, happy that her eyes no longer feel like they're dancing in her skull.

Silently, she hopes this is just a passing bug. She can't afford to miss work. It'll throw off her whole routine and the doctors warned her against that.

 _Dammit,_ she thinks. _Why couldn't this have happened over the weekend?_

She flushes the toilet and goes to the sink to wash her face. _There's no use beating myself up about it, really, it has to pass some time._

John returns with the water and she gulps it down. It helps, calming the violent storm in her stomach and giving her reprieve from the unsettling nausea.

He wraps an arm around her waist and gently pulls her back to bed. "Come rest," he says authoritatively but he softens the command with a quick peck to her lips.

She wraps herself in the covers and tries to focus on the blank ceiling above. Exhaustion lingers on the horizon of her consciousness and her eyelids get heavy as it takes over.

* * *

John isn't there when she awakens. On the bedside table is some Pepto and a note explaining that he had to go in early. After puking one more time, she downs the Pepto, hops in the shower and dresses for work.

Amber, her assistant, takes in her hellish state. "What happened, Jupiter? You look like Death."

Jupiter puts her bag away and slips on her lab coat. "Bad night," she mumbles.

Amber's brows pull together. "If you want to leave early, I can handle things here. Luckily, today we're not so crowded."

Jupiter smiles, hoping she doesn't look too scary. "I'm fine. I appreciate it, Amber. I'll tell you what, if I start feeling any worse, I'll go home."

Amber nods, and gives Jupiter a warm smile.

The day goes by the way it usually does, full of animals and their worried owners. Jupiter starts to relax, nursing her stomach with seltzer water and lemon wedges. She turns down Amber's suggestion to eat something heavier.

"Do you believe you could be...you know, pregnant?" Amber asks during lunch, twirling a spoonful of ramen noodles.

And Jupiter freezes, squeezing a lemon wedge too hard. It bursts and sour juice wets the table. _If I were pregnant, I'd be-no, no, no. Shit!_ She mentally counts the days. _I am late._

Amber hands her a napkin, watching her carefully. "Are you alright?"

She shakes her head. "I can't be...preg— _that_. We've been using protection." Well, as far as she remembers. The first few nights after she was released from the asylum are a blur. She was adjusting to having Michael's voice be nothing but a muted whisper and also having her total freedom back. It was a lot to take in. She clung to John like he was her lifeline. In some way, he was.

Then, there was the harrowing fact that Adam had disappeared. After she saw him in the patient's bathroom back in Arkham, she never saw him again.

She only had the Joker Card to remember him by…

"Jupiter? Jupiter?" Amber's voice breaks through her reverie. "I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm sorry." Her blue eyes are filled with regret as they stare pleadingly at Jupiter for forgiveness.

"No," Jupiter murmurs. "It's okay. I—I spaced out. It's not your fault."

Amber nods, her smile warming up. "I'm on the last season of The Office," she says, casually changing the subject.

Jupiter throws herself into the conversation with more passion than she normally would, attempting to distract herself by focusing on something less...haunting than her first few months back in Gotham and thoughts of being pr-expecting a child.

By the time, lunch is over, she's feeling better than she was this morning.

* * *

Their apartment is warm and welcoming when Jupiter returns. Yet for some reason unknown to her, it doesn't fully feel like home unless John's here with her.

She puts the brown paper grocery bag on top of the kitchen counter and pours herself a glass of water. Hurriedly, she gulps down the cool liquid, her eyes never leaving the brown bag.

Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, she opens the bag and takes out the pregnancy test. _All I have to do is pee on the stick,_ she coaches herself. _But this is all unnecessary, I'm sure it's just a virus. I should have gotten some more Pepto...or seen Dr. Firenze._

Still muttering to herself, she takes the box with her to the bathroom.

The next five minutes are the slowest, most torturous five minutes of her entire life. Many times the thought of throwing the test in the garbage and never looking at it, tempts her. Frankly, moving on with her life, occurs to her, but she talks herself out of it. _No use dying from the suspense..._

After an eternity, the results appear. She panics briefly, before assuming she picked up a defective test. Promptly, she wraps it in tissue and tosses it in the trash. She'll make an appointment with the doctor as soon as possible. Hopefully, there's nothing to worry about. This is all just a fluke.

* * *

Dr. Firenze's office is cold, with stark white walls and a harsh, sterile smell. Jupiter never likes coming here, especially since it brings up so many bad memories. If she had a choice, she'd never see a doctor again. Unfortunately, as she has learned, life just doesn't work that way.

She's sitting there in the too soft chair, waiting for the doctor to come in with her results. Her heart refuses to stop trying to escape her chest. Her fingers drum anxiously against her thighs. She attempts to focus on breathing, but it doesn't do much to calm her nerves.

When Dr. Firenze enters her office, her kind eyes are filled with excitement. Jupiter tries not to cringe and prepares herself for what's to come.

"Miss Harlow, I have good news for you," the doctor states, smiling sweetly.

Jupiter allows herself to hope that maybe she's got a curable illness or something, anything other than what she fears.

Then Dr. Firenze says the frightening words and the tears immediately escape Jupiter's eyes. "Please, there must be some sort of mistake," she protests.

Dr. Firenze leans back in her chair, a look of bewilderment on her face. "What do you mean? I assure you there's no mistake, our tests produce the most accurate results 98% of the time."

"Then maybe I'm in the 2%." The tears keep coming. Jupiter tries vainly to wipe at them. Dr. Firenze hands her a box of tissues. "I can't be pregnant. It's too soon," Jupiter chokes.

The doctor nods, her expression sympathetic. "Are you afraid? There are other options, Miss Harlow. And you don't have to do this alone."

John's face appears in her mind, his expression soft with understanding. "I-I should tell my boyfriend."

Dr. Firenze nods. "I recommend that. Of course, you should tell him when you're ready."

Jupiter nods. "I will."

* * *

That same night, she asks John to meet her at their favorite park. Jupiter's so nervous she can barely stand. _What if he decides he doesn't want me anymore? What if this is too much for him? What would I do? I might as well tell him now. Get it over with..._

Luckily, she doesn't have to wait too long for him. The cruiser pulls up and soon he's walking towards her. The park is near empty, the night growing darker. In his cop uniform, John approaches.

His chestnut brown eyes are dark with worry. "Jupiter, you sounded upset on the phone. Is everything alright?"

She shakes her head and her eyes fall to the ground. "I don't know how to tell you this...You may not want to hear it."

"Please tell me. Is it about Arkham? Did you run out of medication?" The more questions he asks, the heavier the dread weighs down her stomach.

Finally, Jupiter takes his palms in hers, stopping his hysterical chatter, and meets his anxious gaze. "We're going to have a baby."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **More to come soon! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Supernova

_**A/N:**_ **Hey guys! Thank you for returning! We have coffee and cake so make yourself at home and get comfortable!**

 **Just a note: this story won't follow the natural progression of the movie the Dark Knight. So please keep that in mind. It's going to be canon divergent. That being said, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Don't you ever tame your demons, always keep them on a leash."

'Arsonist's Lullabye', Hozier

Jupiter watches John's face carefully for any signs of anger or discontentment but all she sees in his expression are immense joy and love. He draws her in for a tight embrace and says nothing for awhile.

"So you're not mad?" she questions, her voice weak from the stress of the whole day.

He pulls back and meets her gaze with one of surprise. "Why on earth would I be mad?"

"The timing is off. Everything is going to slow down and-"

"Jupiter, we've been through and overcome so much together, there's nothing life's going to throw at us that we won't be able to handle." He's so confident it's hard for her to counter his words. They really have survived a lot of things. Situations that should have killed them and yet, here they stand, together, a little bruised but mostly alright.

If she could defeat the demons that lived inside her own head, how much worse could a baby be?

"I understand you're worried, but just know I'm going to be there every step of the way. You're not doing this alone," John declares, clasping her hands tightly.

She leans in to kiss him briefly. "Then let's go home."

* * *

While they lie in bed, John can't contain his excitement. He makes plans to move to a house in the suburbs, buy two cars, and spends most of the night thinking of baby names.

Jupiter stares at him adoringly, wondering how she deserved to be so blessed. "We can't pick out names just yet, we don't even know the baby's gender," she says, rubbing her still flat stomach.

"Well, if the baby turns out to be a girl what would you name her? I was thinking 'Marceline'."

"That's a nice name, but I've always loved the name 'Harmony'."

John is silent for a bit, before his voice comes out with nothing but reverence. "Beautiful."

"And if the baby turns out to be a boy, well, how about 'Jacob'?"

John places a tender kiss to her brow. "I think you're better at this naming thing than I am."

She laughs. "I'm a girl named 'Jupiter', believe me, when you're teased as much as I was you get creative when it comes to thinking of names you'd want for yourself."

"Well," he says, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I think it's more exciting than 'John'."

"I suppose it is." And they both laugh.

"I can't wait to tell the guys at the precinct about this," he whispers, reaching for her hand and pressing his lips to it.

Jupiter blinks. "I think we should keep it a secret for a little while. We don't know how everyone else is going to take it."

John huffs out an incredulous "what?" "Fletcher's been on my case about settling down for years! He's probably going to pass out when I tell him the news."

"Yeah, he'd be absolutely _thrilled_ to know your psycho girlfriend is expecting." She bites her lip, trying not to reveal the true depth of her worry.

"Jupiter, no one thinks you're psycho. They know you had a rough past but no one is judging you for it," he comforts. "Trust me."

She doesn't _want_ to think about how people feel about her, but she can't help it. It's hard to believe that anyone looks at them as a couple and can't see that he'd be so much better off without her.

"Today is the first day of the rest of our lives," he whispers.

However, whatever people think, she isn't going anywhere. This is her chance to make things right, to show the world she can do a better job than her parents. Her shot to prove to John just how committed she is to this future with him.

Leaning in, she presses her lips to his wrist. "I love you," she tells him.

* * *

The animal hospital is so full and so busy that Jupiter barely has time to sit down, let alone chat with Amber like she usually does.

She's prescribing medication to a couple for their sick dog when Amber walks in, face pale and hands shaking.

"Are you alright?" Jupiter asks, excusing herself to speak with her assistant.

Amber nods. "Yeah, it's just something I saw on the news. I tell myself I'm going to watch more positive things but sometimes it's unavoidable."

"What happened?" Jupiter's expecting her to say a fire in California, another sighting of the Batman, or even someone dying in an accident, anything but what Amber says next.

"Have you ever heard of the Joker?"

Jupiter immediately freezes. Shaking her head, she says, "I haven't. If you'll excuse me I have a sick dog to tend to but we'll pick up this discussion another time."

Later, when Jim, the late night emergency vet comes in and the day staff are getting ready to go home, Jupiter stops by the break room to speak to Amber. "About our conversation earlier today, why did you mention the Joker?" She tries to keep her voice composed and her face neutral while her heart hammers in her chest.

Amber chews on the end of her pen. "Harley Quinn, his accomplice, was arrested today for vandalism."

Jupiter sighs. "Well, that's pretty harmless."

Amber shakes her head. "They're a couple of murdering psychopaths and they rule Gotham's underground. Rumor has it the Joker wants to see Gotham on its knees."

"That will never happen," Jupiter whispers without even realizing she's spoken.

Amber sighs. "Let's hope not."

"Yeah, hope," Jupiter mutters.

She walks home that night, trying to quiet the monsters in her head that won't shut up. It's scary, the thought that Adam could come back, that he would be willing to destroy and murder and pillage just so he can have his revenge on the city that treated him like dirt.

But she was the one who cut his face...where's her penalty?

John isn't home by the time she arrives, as usual. Picking up a Chinese takeout menu, she gets her phone, ready to call to ask him what he'd like to eat. She heads to their bedroom, humming a song she heard on the radio, loosening the buttons of her shirt, blissfully unaware of the world around her. But she stops cold, dropping the phone immediately, snapping out of her reverie.

Scrawled all over the walls of their room in awful, murky red liquid is a single name: 'Jubee'. A scream builds in her throat but gets stuck when she sees the Joker card. Approaching it cautiously, she picks it up and flips it around. The note stuck to the back is written in a mockery of Adam's impeccable calligraphy: 'I've missed you'.

The phone clicks as John answers, "Hello? Jupiter?"

But she can't hear him. She can't hear anything except her pulse pounding in her ears and the voice that haunts her in her dreams whispering, "Welcome home, Jubee."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hope you liked! More to come soon!**


	3. Happy

_**A/N:**_ **Hello guys! Thank you for returning! I want to thank those of you who did for favoriting and following. And thank all of you for reading! Your support means a lot to me! I appreciate it!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! More to come soon!**

* * *

"I found what I'd been looking for in myself  
Found a life worth living for someone else  
Never thought that I could be, I could be  
happy"

\- 'Happy', Marina and the Diamonds

"Jupiter?" Someone calls her name, their voice soft and level. She doesn't answer. Everything is suspended in motion except her breath which comes out in a plume of frost. It's way too cold.

The person calls her name again, repeating themself, trying to get her to come back to the situation at hand but it's _too cold._ She doesn't trust her mouth to speak knowing another scream is building so she bites down on her lip. It isn't enough to stop her teeth from chattering.

Why is it _so cold?_

"Jupiter, it's me John. Please say something."

She shakes her head vehemently. Red. That's all there is. _Jubee. Jubee. Jubee._ written in red, it's all she sees when she opens her eyes and all she sees when she closes them.

"She's not listening to me. I think she's in shock."

"Please. No more," she whispers. She isn't certain who she's talking to, and frankly, she doesn't care. As long as they take away the red…

"Hand me a blanket."

Warmth wraps around her, but it's not enough; she's still cold. The chill crawls up her spine, makes its home inside her bones. Somewhere, in the darkest corner of her mind where she banished him, Michael laughs, cruel and vicious.

Her nails dig into the flesh of her palm, hard enough that it should hurt, but, to her irritation, she can't feel anything. _Poor, poor Jupiter,_ Michael mocks. _You're so cold you're practically blue._

It's hard to breathe. Her lungs make a feeble attempt to fill themselves with air but the ragged breaths she takes in do nothing to calm her down. Her heart hammers restlessly against her chest, dancing to the beat of her hysteria, while her head is heavy with thoughts that want to break free.

Jupiter remains motionless. A perfect cage around the beasts that threaten to tear her apart from within.

Someone shakes her gently, pulling her out of her scary mind. The red melts away revealing John's worried face. Tears slide down her cheeks and she practically falls apart in his arms.

"What happened?" He's not using his Detective Blake voice, the cool and collected one, instead he's speaking to her as himself-worried but sympathetic and there for her no matter what.

"Idon'tknowIcamehomeandIsawthewritingonthewallandIfreakedout." It all comes out in a panicked rush. She's not even sure if he's even able to make out what she's saying but she can't find the strength to slow herself down. Before she knows it, she's silent again. Her voice retreating far away.

"Shh," he coos. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay. Now, what exactly did you see?"

She's about to just tell him about the horrible red words when it occurs to her that they're sitting in the kitchen and they aren't alone. Fletcher, John's partner from the precinct is here and he's listening patiently to every word, determined to help any way he can.

"What do you mean? Don't you see it? The entire bedroom is covered with 'Jubee' on the walls!" She can't keep the hysterical edge from her voice. What is wrong with him? Why is he asking her such ridiculous questions?

"Jupiter, there's something you should know," John says carefully, exchanging glances with Fletcher who's standing by the kitchen sink. "There's nothing written on the walls."

"W-what?" The ice makes its way into her veins.

"We checked and there's nothing. The walls look exactly the way they did this morning before we left for work." His face is calm, but his eyes hold pain.

Fletcher takes a seat at the table with them. "Are you absolutely certain you saw something? Because, I'm afraid we don't have any proof. Let's just say someone did write on the walls, in the twenty minutes it took us to get here, they would have to sneak back in while you were in the room and wipe the paint off _and_ run away before we got here. We checked but there's no signs of forced entry and no leftover remnants of paint. We didn't see anyone crawling down the fire escape either."

"I am _not_ crazy," she grits out through clenched teeth. The tears return, blurring her vision but she still manages to look Fletcher straight in the eye when she says, "I know what I saw!"

John wraps her in his arms and pulls her to him. "No one is calling you crazy, Jupe. We just want to get to the bottom of this. That's all."

She takes a deep breath and the scent of his cologne surrounds her, lifting her spirits a bit. "You have to believe me," she mumbles against his shirt.

He presses his lips against her hair. "Who says I don't?"

She relaxes in his hold and silently prays to the god she doesn't deserve to speak to that this is not a relapse. That it's simply just a nightmare.

She never asked for an apple pie life or a life where she was the heroine, just one where she no longer had to play victim to the horrors she had to face. It didn't seem like a lot to ask for.

John's the absolute best thing to happen to her. He was never afraid to face the demons that claimed her mind, and showed her that she could build something from the rubble of her past. He built castles in the air when she was stuck in a prison on the ground.

She will not let Adam or her mind win. No matter what it takes, she will prove to herself and the monsters in her head that she deserves to be happy.

She wakes up the next morning having slept very little the whole night. Michael's laughter, haunting her dreams, and even in waking, loops over and over like a defective record.

The first thing she does after having her morning coffee? She goes for a run.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Love you guys! See you next chapter!**


	4. It Catches Up with You

_**A/N:**_ **Hey all! Thank you for returning!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter title taken from The Social Network's Score/Soundtrack.**

* * *

" _So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved"  
_\- 'For the Love of a Daughter', Demi Lovato

Jupiter's heart races as she pushes herself farther than normal. It's been awhile since she ran and the recommended procedure is to start slow and work your way up, but today she's feeling a little too pumped to slow down.

She runs past the bank and the park, barely even seeing them. The rock song blasting through her earbuds is an easy distraction; she can forget about the world when she has her music.

She's invincible, nothing can touch her.

She runs farther and farther, taking longer than she should to get back. By the time she's done her final lap, she's parched but totally energized. Heading to the local coffee shop to get an iced latte, she waits in line.

The barista smiles at her warmly as he jots down her order and she grins back. It's not until she's taking her chilled latte and croissant and turning around to leave when she sees a figure pass by the coffee shop's window.

The awareness doesn't hit her right away; the passerby could be any other stranger, a face among the thousands. She could easily forget him and go about her day. But she doesn't. As if they have a mind of their own, her feet pull her forward, out the door of the coffee shop and down the street.

Amidst the sea of faces, she doesn't see anyone familiar. Her mind frantically tries to figure out what's drawing her to this man and why she isn't going back toward the direction of her and John's apartment, but it comes up short.

Jupiter keeps walking, long past following the mysterious man and now just going where her legs are taking her. This path isn't similar to any path she's taken before but it's like she just _knows._

The sidewalk tapers off into an alley. Above her, the sky roars with the thunder of an approaching storm and the earthy smell of rain surrounds her. People scurry past her to get away from the impending deluge but Jupiter doesn't move.

The first fat drop from the angry grey clouds splashes on her shoulder so cold it gives her a shock. The lady on the weather channel warned that this storm was going to be pretty bad, but Jupiter can't worry about that now, not when the graffiti on the alley walls are painted in that vicious red she's growing to hate even more.

"Jubee, Jubee, Jubee…" the walls read. She takes her time, standing there in the now falling arctic water, reading each scrawled word. A joker card falls from the sky down to her feet below and she watches as the rain buries it in a slosh of mud.

Jupiter doesn't react. She simply bends down to retrieve the card. As she flips it around, the writing on the back reads: "We have unfinished business, you and I."

Taking a long look around the alley, she pockets the Joker card and turns to leave.

* * *

The walk back home is brutal thanks to the pouring rain. She spends most of the journey internally kicking herself for not bringing an umbrella with her when she left the house.

It occurs to her several times to seek shelter but she ignores the temptation, figuring it would be quicker to just run home through the storm than wait for it to pass. With that brilliant idea, Jupiter arrives back at their apartment looking like a wet cat.

John opens the door for her, his eyes going wide in shock when he takes in her drenched state. "What happened? Forget your umbrella again?" he asks, hurrying to get a warm towel for her.

Jupiter nods, shivering like a leaf in the wind.

When he returns, his smile is soft and amused. "You should be careful, you could get sick," he reprimands, wrapping the towel around her body and pulling her in for a kiss. As he draws her in, Jupiter presses up against his chest, warming herself in his embrace.

"I have something to tell you," John says, after a bit.

Jupiter closes her eyes, revelling in the familiar scent of him. John always smells like body wash and cheap shampoo though there's also an underlying scent, a scent that is uniquely _him_. It never fails to soothe Jupiter, no matter how bad a day she's having.

"You know you can tell me anything," she says, leaning back to look into his eyes.

He frowns, and looks away.

Jupiter stiffens. Her heart starts to beat, a disjointed rhythm. "What is it, John?"

His frown deepens and he takes her hand in his, still resolutely not looking at her. "I'd rather just show you."

He leads her to the small, tidy area they call their living room. Jupiter's confused until she sees who it is. Sitting on their sofa, waiting for her, looking every bit as pathetic as he is, is no one other than her father, Grant Harlow.

 _The man who turned me down when I had nothing_ , she thinks. _I'm sure somewhere in the heavens, God is laughing._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ Hope you liked this chapter! More to come soon! ;)**


	5. A Familiar Taste

_**A/N:**_ **Yay for longer chapters! My muse was good to me this time lol.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Jupiter freezes in her tracks. She doesn't let him explain the reason for his impromptu visit. Glaring at him with eyes that could turn Medusa to stone, she grits out with a voice dripping with acid. "Get out."

At her side, John rubs her arm, attempting to pacify her. "Jupe, I know how you feel about him, but he's not here to cause you grief."

She turns to him, treacherous tears slipping down her face. "H-how could you let him in here?" This was her safe spot, her comfort zone. Why would John do this?

He shakes his head. "He wanted to talk to you," John explains, as if it's enough.

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Grant slowly rises to his feet. "Jupiter, I know I'm the last person you want to see."

"You're damn right about that." The angry tears haven't stopped falling, but she makes no effort to wipe them away. "You have no right to be here."

Her father frowns, his whiskey colored eyes trailing to the ground. "I know the way I've treated you has been nothing short of despicable, but believe me when I say I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve that."

"Then why are you here?" she questions, folding her arms impatiently.

"I-I have nothing left. Lydia divorced me and took off with our son the second she could. She took everything. The money, the house, the cars. She only left me with a little to survive for a few months but that's it. While I've been without, I've realized I've hurt a lot of people and I know I don't have a lot of time on earth, who does? I just wanted to repair broken ties. Especially with my only daughter."

She balks at that, gasping. But the hatred rises up within her, toxic and bitter and she spits out, "So she beat you to the punch, huh? Left you before you could leave her? I didn't know she was that smart. Beating you at your own game."

John touches her shoulder. "Jupe, I know it's none of my business but don't you think you're being-"

"You _hurt_ mom! Sleeping with all those women, you gave her no other choice but to depend on liquor just to get some peace," she cries, ignoring John completely.

Tears fill in Grant's eyes as he silently pleads with her to understand. "I was- _am_ fighting my own demons. I never meant to hurt either of you."

"It's too late for that!"

"Jupiter I-" he begins, but pauses, shoulders slumping and head bowed. "I should have visited you back at Arkham. I should have been there for you."

"All I ever wanted for you was to be there."

"I'm sorry," he says. His voice is nothing but a broken whisper.

"Please, just please leave." She doesn't look at him, instead her gaze is fixed to the window across from her.

He waits, pleading with her with sorrowful eyes. When he realizes she's not changing her mind anytime soon, he simply nods. "I suppose that's fair," he says, walking away.

Jupiter waits until she hears the sound of the door clicking shut to let herself break. The carpet is soft as it meets her knees and her tears are hot as they slide down her face. John's strong, warm arms wrap around her and he pulls her close to him. She does not stop crying for a long time.

* * *

The metal blade of the razor glints in the light from the bathroom's lone bulb. She really _doesn't_ want to do this. In two days she's supposed to be celebrating her time being three months clean and now this is going to ruin all of her progress.

 _What a way to fail..._ she thinks.

Swallowing her last bit of apprehension, she poses the blade to her wrist. She's partially looking forward to the sting. It should be fresh and new now, since it's been so long. And at least the old scars that haven't properly healed will have some company…

"Stop!"

Frightened and shocked, she drops the blade just as John barges in. With great determination, he picks up the razor and tosses it in the sink, before falling to his knees. Her gaze meets his searching one and without thinking, she shoves him.

"What are you doing?" she yells.

"You don't need to resort to that, Jupiter. You're better than that!"

She closes her eyes, hoping if she stays still long enough he'll go away. "I'm really not," she murmurs.

"I don't understand why you would hurt yourself, now. What about me? What about the baby?" His dark eyes are pleading as they hold hers in their tearful gaze.

"Give me back the razor, John!"

"I won't. How can I sit back and let you hurt yourself? What kind of man would I be? What kind of person?" He closes his eyes, shaking as he speaks.

Jupiter rises to her feet. "The kind of person I need right now," she whispers.

She heads to their room and picks up her phone. Putting her playlist on shuffle, Jupiter lies on the bed, plugs in her earbuds and loses herself to the music.

It isn't long when John walks in, holding his phone to his ear and staring at her warily. His stare is unnerving enough for her to pause her music to ask him what's going on.

"Jupiter, I've called your therapist and she recommended I call your psych. He should be here in ten minutes." John sighs. "I think you're a little stressed out right now."

"So you called my psychiatrist? He's the last person I want to see!" she groans.

He walks over to her, attempting to tuck her hair behind her ear as a gesture of comfort, but Jupiter stiffens and he pulls his arm back. Guilt immediately has her in its chokehold and she stares into his eyes, wincing when she sees the sadness she put there.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he assures her but it doesn't help her feel any less crappy.

The doorbell rings and John rises to answer it. Jupiter doesn't move from her place on the bed. She isn't looking forward to seeing Dr. Peterson, she's too ashamed of what she's done-what she's tried to do and it's not a far cry to guess that he isn't going to be happy either.

However, the voice that echoes through to the bedroom isn't one she's heard before. It's the voice of a female and not a familiar female at that. Jupiter pulls the door open slightly to see a blonde woman wearing tall heels and a grin way wider than the situation calls for, speaking to John.

"I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel, it's nice to meet you." She stretches out a nicely manicured hand to John before her eyes meet Jupiter's and they flash with a manic gleam.

Jupiter frowns, the name is familiar and so is the face when she thinks about it, but the memories are too hazy for her to pick apart.

"Ms. Harlow, how are you feeling?" Dr. Quinzel asks, her brows knitting together and her lips pursing.

Jupiter shrugs, stepping closer. "Could be better, I guess. Where's Dr. Peterson?"

The lady adjusts her glasses. "He's out of town, I'm afraid. I'm filling in for him."

Dr. Quinzel turns to John, giving him a smile that's all too saccharine and kindly requests for him to leave the living room and give them privacy. Before either he or Jupiter can protest, Dr. Quinzel urges John out with a "We'll shout if we need anything."

Once he's gone, Dr. Quinzel turns around lightening fast to smile sweetly at Jupiter. "Now, where were we dear?"

Jupiter rubs her neck with a nervous hand. "Do you want the full recap with my commentary?" she deadpans.

Dr. Quinzel laughs, loud and giddy. "I suppose I don't." Then, after a beat. "You know we're not so different, you and I."

"Sure," Jupiter mumbles. "Listen, I don't really want to up my dosage at all. I think the cocktail I'm currently on is fine enough-"

But Dr. Quinzel isn't listening. She circles Jupiter like a shark. "You're prettier than I remember," she comments, peering into Jupiter's eyes.

Jupiter swallows. "O...kay?"

"Still, I don't see what all the hype is about. You're just a regular girl."

"What?" Jupiter asks. "What are you talking about?"

Dr. Quinzel's gaze is distant as she seems to remember something. Then, as if struck by a bolt of lightning, she jumps. "You know, what you need is a lot more sleep and you'll be fine. Don't worry about your meds, dear. I won't be upping them at all!"

Before Jupiter can utter a "thank you" Dr. Quinzel is gathering her Gladstone bag and hurrying to the door.

Confused, Jupiter walks up to it as it closes. A card falls through the space just before the door shuts and falls straight into Jupiter's upturned hand.

Her blood turns to ice, freezing cold in her veins upon seeing the familiar symbol and she wrenches the door open, running out to catch Dr. Quinzel. But she's too late. Standing in the middle of the empty street, Jupiter curses quietly to herself.

Frustrated, she turns the card around again and reads the harshly scribbled words: Property of Harley Quinn.

 _We're not so different, you and I…_

 _They're a couple of murdering psychopaths…_

 _Not so different…_

 _Murdering psychopaths…_

Shuddering, she waits for her restless heart to calm its anxious beating and then she texts John a quick: "Be back soon," and heads to the nearest bar. She doesn't plan for a single drink to touch her lips, instead she's looking for somebody and if he's anything like she remembers, he'll be here.

"Bourbon on the rocks, please," Grant asks the bartender, at ease here in the dimly lit pub.

He's about to take the drink when Jupiter puts her hand in the way, stopping him.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "About Lydia and the way I acted today. I'm sorry, Dad."

He studies her face before his lips quirk into a smile.

She grins too as she takes the seat beside him. "I guess we have a lot of catching up to do."

He places his hand on hers. "I want to hear it all."

She shakes her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's a long, painful story."

Her father squeezes her hand. "I'm here if you ever want to talk, whenever you want to talk."

Calling the bartender and ordering a glass of cranberry juice, Jupiter prepares herself. "Me too, if you want to talk about anything, I mean."

And that night, as time crawled slowly forward, Jupiter got to see her father for the human being he was instead of the villain she thought him to be.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hope you guys enjoyed! More to come soon!**


	6. All My Demons Greeting Me as a Friend

_**A/N:**_ **So this chapter's a bit darker in tone than the previous chapters but I think it's still the same tone of OBHBM, so I don't think I've gone too far or anything. Hopefully not lol.**

 **Hope you guys are doing great! I'm a little loopy on lack of sleep but I had to bang this chapter out for you guys because I love this story and you all so sleep comes second always.**

 **Thank you for returning! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

" _Feeling your cold dead eyes stealing the life of mine..."_

'Dance with the Devil', Breaking Benjamin

Jupiter and Grant leave the bar when it's pretty early in the morning. She insists she go with him to his hotel just to make sure he's safe for the night and sleeps off the alcohol. He doesn't protest, because he knows she's right it seems.

The cab drops them off at a part of the city that is a little more posh than where Jupiter and John live but is still too dumpy by Grant's standards. _A man used to living in the lap of luxury now forced to live out of a suitcase,_ she thinks. She doesn't allow herself to feel pity for him, sympathy yes, but not pity. She knows he would never forgive her for pitying him.

She sees him to his room and ensures he drinks plenty of water. "Thank you," he whispers after downing two glasses.

She gives him a reassuring smile. "It's no problem, dad." It still feels weird calling him that, but it's something she can see herself getting used to.

"I don't deserve your kindness," he insists and she frowns, feeling the sadness seep into the cracks that joy could never fully reach. She shakes her head.

"Don't talk like that, the past is in the past."

He pats her shoulder, a warm gesture of comfort. "You're a good kid. Can't believe I was so blind to that."

She shrugs. "Like I said at the bar, we all were dealing with our own issues. Some of us still are."

He nods, agreeing. "You've survived so much. That man you have there, he's pretty great and seems to really love you. You're both lucky to have each other."

She grins, thinking of John and her cheeks get warm. And then she remembers. She put her phone on silent. Whipping it out of her pocket to check she sees the eleven missed calls and the six text messages and sighs. "He's worried about me, I should have been home by now."

Grant chuckles. "You get home then. Thanks for this, Jupiter." He leans in to wrap his arms around her and she hugs back, albeit a little awkwardly since she's not used to hugging anyone other than John. This feels _nice_. She can't remember the last time she's hugged her dad.

He kisses the top of her head and pats her hair.

"Can you come by for dinner soon?" she asks, her face against his chest. "There's something we have to tell you and I think it's better if John were there too."

"Of course, I'll be there honey," he murmurs, pulling away. "I'm going to be in your life now as much as I can."

She grins, feeling the tears rise but she holds them back. "I'll hold you to that."

When the cab he called for her arrives, he walks her to it. They hug one last time before she takes a seat and then the car is setting off down the path. She gives him a small wave from the window and then winds it all the way up; it has started to rain again.

The sky is too dark to see anything but she doesn't let that bother her, instead she dials John's number.

He picks up on the first ring. "Jupiter? Oh thank god! I was so scared. How could you just leave like that?"

She swallows the lump in her throat; she's never been fully used to how much he cares about her. Times like this it fills her with emotion. "John - I"

"Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?" he asks, frantic.

"I'm in a cab, heading back home." She tells him about her dad, about how she's been getting to know him. "That's where I've been - with him this whole time."

She's so caught up in her conversation she doesn't realize the cab has passed her street and is moving further and further away from the direction of her and John's apartment.

It's not until it slows to a stop when she notices that the surrounding streets are unfamiliar and the houses that line the block are rickety, old, decrepit relics. "Excuse me I think you took a wrong turn…"

"Jupe? Jupe?" John's voice crackles from the phone as the signal dies.

The cab driver turns around, she's a woman not much older than Jupiter and she has tears in her eyes.

A shiver crawls along Jupiter's spine and she clutches the phone.

"I'm sorry, but he has my family. He told me he'd hurt them if I didn't do this," the woman mumbles through her tears. Jupiter watches, frozen and helpless as she pulls out a sharp knife from the glove compartment.

The dialtone buzzes in her ears and when she glances at her phone, she despairs at the no signal icon.

"Now let's just calm down now. We don't have to do anything drastic," she whispers, reaching out her hands in a pacifying motion. "Just give me the knife and we can talk about things."

The woman, a darker-skinned lady with brown eyes that have seen things Jupiter could never even imagine, just shakes her head. "He has my _family_ ," she repeats. "The time for talking is over."

" _Who_?" Jupiter whispers, fighting back choked sobs. "Who has your family?"

She almost doesn't hear the tap on the window. When her door gets roughly yanked open and she's face to face with the Joker, that's when Jupiter knows.

"Patricia, you're free to go," he snickers. "Tell the husband I said hello." He doesn't break Jupiter's gaze as he speaks, reaching in to trail a gloved hand down her cheek. Patricia doesn't hesitate, she gathers her things and rushes out of the car, leaving Jupiter alone with the monster who rules her nightmares.

His gloved fingertips don't stop at her cheek, they trail lower until they graze her throat and then halt mid-motion. Leaning in, he breathes in the scent of her perfume and she watches as the grin widens on his face.

"You know, Harley's jealous," he declares, leaning closer so Jupiter's further pressed into the backseat, with no way to escape. The scent of smoke and gunmetal fills her senses and her throat begins to burn. "She thinks I'm too preoccupied chasing the one that got away…" his voice is a husky purr, it has the same carefully composed timbre of Adam's but it is a tad deeper. To punctuate his perverse statement, he cups Jupiter's face in his palm and without warning, presses his lips to hers.

There's the metallic tang of blood in her mouth and the rough feel of chapped lips moving against hers. She thinks of screaming but she can't she can't she can't.

When he finally pulls away, she sucks in a deep breath but it does nothing to fill her aching lungs. The world is spinning on its axis and sweat begins to pool on her brow.

"We are going to have so much fun together," he whispers before letting out a deranged laugh.

"No," she cries, finally finding her voice after all this time.

"Oh my lovely, Jubee," he whispers. "Get used to saying that a lot." He throws his head back and cackles, loud and hysterical, before grabbing her by the arm roughly and pulling her out of the car.

She lets the darkness of the night swallow her up while a different darkness, a more eerie, awful kind seeps into her bones surpassing the cold and makes its way straight to her heart.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ So leave me your comments/questions/thoughts in a review or PM and I'll respond to you. **

**This weekend's my birthday and I'm super excited about turning 24. Can't wait! Besides, please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks of Joker and an OC when listening to 'Dance with the Devil'? lol**

 **Take care of yourselves! Stay frosty. :)**


	7. Tell Me You Love Me

**_A/N_** **: Hey guys! Good to see you back!**

 **Fair warning, this chapter contains allusions to sexual assault. Please read at your own risk.**

* * *

" _It's like a test, it's like a game, to see how much I can take."_

\- 'Break my Heart', Hey Violet

They don't make it far when he pushes her against the walls of an alley. In the dark, concealed away from the eyes of god, Adam tries to kiss her again and she attempts bravely to fight him.

"Don't do this, Adam," she cries. "You're better than this!"

He chuckles darkly. "Is that what you think?" With her hair in his grip he pulls her head back so she's forced to meet his turbulent gaze. "You don't call the shots here, I do. Do you understand me?"

Jupiter doesn't hesitate; she lunges to kick him in the groin but he moves away. Tugging her hair roughly again, he laughs perversely. "You need to be faster than that," he tsks.

"I don't answer to you and I never will," she spits, despite the pain of his fingers in her hair, she keeps her face neutral. She won't surrender to him, she just _won't._

Suddenly she's on the ground and he's leaning over her, his menacing eyes burning into hers. "What did you say to me?"

It's her turn to laugh. "What? Rich, spoiled Adam isn't used to not getting his way? I love John. It was never a question of who I loved more because I never had any doubt." She's definitely playing with fire here, but she can't seem to care, not when her fear is quickly morphing into her own unmitigated anger.

"You're going to be eating those words, Jubee," he growls. Pressing her further into the ground with his full weight, he sneers at her. A gloved hand makes its way under her shirt and grazes the smooth skin of her stomach. On instinct, she recoils from his touch, but instead of discouraging him, like it would a man with his head on straight, the action just spurs Adam on more.

He sneers down at her and she thrashes against him, but her smaller body isn't any match for his. With one arm holding her down, he fumbles for his belt. She's only vaguely aware she's screaming when her throat aches, but no one comes around. The sound is just a noise in the background, to the Joker it's almost like music.

She doesn't know when the colors stripped away and the red came back, but that's all she sees. The temperature also drops so low her teeth feel like their going to fall out of her skull with all the shaking she's doing.

It occurs to her, as she lays there, breathless and cold, that she's given up. As his lips move against hers and his tongue finds its way into her mouth, she can't help but hate herself for that. For quitting.

The tears stream down her face and Adam wipes one away with his gloved hand. "Shhh, it's okay now, Jubee. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay. You're perfect."

"Please, Adam, no," she begs. "Just let me go, let me go."

But he shakes his head. "I can't."

* * *

There's a bright light shining above her. For a second, she panics. Did she die? Is this it? But her lungs fill with air and the stark white walls of the hospital room come into focus.

Immediately her hands fly to her still semi-flat stomach and she prays and prays that the baby is alright. That nothing happened to her unborn child.

The memories trickle in one by one, unbeckoned, and the tears rise then fall as her mind replays the moments with startling clarity. She shuts her eyes to try to dispel the images, to get them to shut off so she doesn't have to relive her moments of hell.

It's not until someone touches her arm when she's pulled back to the present.

"Jupe?"

She stares up at John, his soulful brown eyes search her face and she watches as he crumples. "Oh thank god." He wraps his arm around her and kisses her hair. "I'm so sorry."

She wants to scream and kick something. "I-is the baby alright?" It's a question where the answer, depending on what it is, will likely kill her but she needs to know.

To her unending gratitude, John says yes.

More tears stream down her face and she whispers "Thank you" to the universe.

"Are _you_ alright, Jupiter? You were found unconscious in an alley with bruises over your arms and legs. The police said-they said. . . you were lucky to be alive." His voice trembles on the words and the more he says, the more her heart shatters.

She bites her lip and tries to compose herself. "I was with Adam. He-he. . ."

"Assaulted you," John finishes for her.

She feels like throwing up. The places where Adam touched her burn agonizingly and she can't stop the pain.

"So. . . h-he-"

"No," John informs her. "He didn't get very far, it seems like the bastard gave up or changed his mind. He just physically assaulted you and then left you behind."

"He tossed me away like trash."

"Jupe- don't."

"But he did! And it's all my fault."

"Of course not."

"No," she insists. "I'll show you."

John levels his gaze with hers. "What do you mean?"

She looks around the room for her purse and then asks him to hand it to her. Reaching in she fishes for the evidence she knows she should have showed him a long time ago. The Joker cards fall onto the bed with little finesse.

"These, these have been showing up everywhere I go for the past few weeks now." The disgust rises within her.

John studies each of them carefully. "Why didn't you show me these earlier?"

She glares at him. "I didn't want to give you even more reason to think I was crazy."

His eyes meet hers. "I would never think that."

"Look, I'm not good at relationships or affection or anything. I know that, but I trust you with all my heart. I need you to do the same," she pleads with him.

He wraps her in his arms again. "I'm sorry, just tell me what you need me to do to show I trust you and I'll do it."

She feels a sob threatening to break through. "I just need you to reassure me you love me, John. That's all," she whispers against his shirt.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. And I'm not going anywhere, no matter what," he promises. "I mean that."

She closes her eyes and thanks the heavens for this wonderful man.

They spend a bit holding each other and then he breaks the small silence. "Your father's out in the waiting room. He's just as worried as I am."

"He's here?"

He nods.

"I don't want him to see me like this," she whispers, studying her hands.

John shakes his head. "He wants to see you alive, because like me, he got the scare of his entire life when he heard what happened."

She frowns. "I never want to put either of you through that again."

John presses his lips to her forehead. "You better not, love, or I'm going to get you myself."

Despite the bleakness of the entire night, she laughs. It feels kind of good.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave me your comments/questions/concerns and have a great night!**

 **Stay frosty!**


	8. Soft Trees Break the Fall

_**A/N:**_ **Hey guys! Welcome back! So glad you're all enjoying the story, I appreciate the love and support! I love ya right back!**

 **Here's another chapter!**

* * *

" _I've learned love is like a brick, you can  
build a house or sink a dead body"_

"Judas", Lady Gaga

Grant's face is paper white as he rushes in to see his daughter. When his eyes take in her bandages and the fear in her and John's expressions, he goes quiet.

Jupiter reaches out for him and he comes closer, accepting her embrace. "H-how could this have happened?" he asks against her shoulder. "One second you were with me and the next, that bastard-that bastard. . ." His voice trails off and Jupiter squeezes him tighter.

"Shh-it's okay Dad, I'm here, I'm fine."

He pulls back to stare into her eyes with disbelief. "You are absolutely not fine, Jupiter. None of this is fine. That monster assaulted you."

Jupiter can't face the outrage reflected in his gaze so she looks away.

"Look," John speaks up from beside her. "We all had a long, fear-filled night, especially Jupiter. It's been wild."

"What is the force doing to stop him? How can you be so calm about this John?" Grant interrupts.

John shakes his head. "Believe me, you don't know just how angry I am. But I don't need Jupiter seeing me like this. I have to stay composed for her."

Grant nods, understanding. Then, he touches Jupiter's arm. "Your mother is worried about you."

Jupiter freezes. "What? I thought you didn't speak to her."

Grant shakes his head. "I don't, well, not really. I hadn't spoken to her in years until tonight. I called her because I wanted to ask her a favor."

Jupiter glances at John warily. His face is a mix of guilt and worry.

"What kind of favor?" she asks.

Grant doesn't meet her gaze. He doesn't say a word.

" _Dad_ , what kind of favor?" she repeats, more insistently.

"Your father wanted you to get out of town for a few weeks. We think it'll be safer if you go back to California to visit your mom," John supplies.

"We?" Jupiter asks, unable to believe what she's hearing.

"Yes, your father and I think it's a good idea."

Jupiter shakes her head vehemently. "I won't even consider it. I'm not going there; mom and I don't get along as well as you think we do."

Both John and Grant turn pleading eyes on her.

"Jupiter, it's the only way I can keep you safe. You'll find your place there, even if it's only temporary," John tells her.

"My place is with you," she insists, feeling her vision get blurry because of the tears. "Always."

"Jupiter, please don't be difficult. We only want what's best for you," Grant explains. "It's the only thing we could think of."

She turns back to John. "And you agreed to this without even considering my feelings?"

He shakes his head. "This wasn't an easy decision for me."

"For you! It's not easy for you?" she asks skeptically. "You think this is a cakewalk for me?"

He doesn't respond, instead his gaze lingers on her bandages and with a pained expression, he turns away.

"Dad," she asks, frustrated, touching her father's hand. "When am I supposed to leave? Did you book the plane ticket already?"

Her dad gives a solemn nod. "You leave tomorrow afternoon, about a couple of hours after you're discharged from here."

She glares at John who is still turned away from her. "Then I guess, it's settled. Off to Mom I go. If I'm lucky, the trip just might kill me."

* * *

It's freezing when Jupiter gets out of the airport. She has to pull her parka further around her body to stay warm. She contemplates running back inside and waiting for her mother to arrive, when the familiar exterior of Venus' car comes into view.

She braces herself and banishes the memory of the last time she saw her mother away just as it threatens to resurface. Hopping into the passenger's seat, she breathes on her fingers to heat them up before turning to face the woman who was one of the reasons she wanted to leave in the first place.

Her mother's hair is mostly gray now like her eyes, and her face is aged and tired, but the smile she gives Jupiter is so warm and loving it's as if the years of chaos and hatred and torment never happened. Jupiter can't help it, she smiles back.

"I've missed you," Venus whispers. "And you finally grew out your hair."

Jupiter laughs. "It's been a long time. A lot has changed."

Her mother's grin grows wider. "It has." Then, she sighs. "I've missed your smile too. I never thought I'd see you happy again."

Jupiter can't speak, the lump in her throat is too big. Instead she turns her eyes to the road and sits back as the car pulls away from the curb. _Yeah_ , she wants to say, _I never thought I'd see me happy again either._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ Thanks for reading!**

 **As always, please leave your questions, comments, concerns in a comment or PM and I'll get back to you! :)**

 **Love you all! See you next chapter!**


	9. The Gentle Hum of Anxiety

_**A/N:**_ **Hey guys! Thank you so much for sticking around! Sorry about the delay, I've been busy with work and school and life in general, but I was able to do this chapter for you guys because I love y'all. The support means so much to me!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

" _I am not the only traveler  
Who has not repaid his debt  
I've been searching for a trail to follow again  
Take me back to the night we met  
And then I can tell myself  
What the hell I'm supposed to do  
_"

'The Night We Met', Lord Huron

It's late afternoon and the sun is partially obscured by thick clouds. The car ride is mostly quiet save for the light indie music playing from the radio. Beside her, Venus softly hums along to the lyrics.

Jupiter allows herself to lean her head back. There's nothing much in Bishop except gas stations, small mom and pop shops and the occasional restaurant. However, the town, which was small when she left, feels more empty now.

"Do you mind, honey? I'm going to buy some milk from Doug's. Would you like to stay in the car?" Venus asks, preparing the car to get off the main road.

Jupiter shakes her head. "Actually, I'll come in too, I'm craving chocolate."

Venus smiles and pulls into the parking lot of a neat little shop. To Jupiter, the old wooden sign and the faded green paint of the door vaguely remind her of her childhood sneaking in to buy sweets. Doug's was the closest thing they had to a candy store in their town and Jupiter relished the days when she'd get her allowance just to blow it all in sugary treats and cheap plastic toys.

"Doug! It's me, Venus!"

A chubby man with kind eyes grins at them from behind the counter. "Is that my girl? What brings you here?" he asks in a jolly voice.

Jupiter gives him a small wave and goes to the back of the store in search of chocolate bars.

"My daughter's in town." She hears her mother say brightly.

"Oh, she looks so much like you, Venus!" Doug says. Jupiter wanders around, stalling.

"Jupiter come here!" Venus calls. "Come say hello to Doug."

The chocolate bars come into view. Jupiter grabs a couple and heads back to her mother's side and gives Doug the brightest smile she can, but the mood changes in that second.

"You were Michael Tiller's best friend, weren't you?" he asks, the recognition crosses his face and an icy chill breaks across her skin.

"Mom, we should go,"she whispers, but Venus stands her ground.

"There's no need to bring Michael up," Venus says with bite. "Jupiter's suffered enough for it all."

" _Mom_ ," Jupiter presses.

"Now, Venus, I know she's your daughter but there's no way people around here are going to take too kindly to news that she's back," Doug points out and Jupiter's heart drops to her stomach.

"She doesn't mean any trouble. She's just here to get away from some things." Venus' voice falls into a low murmur. "That's all."

"I get it," Jupiter says, "The town's murdering psychopath isn't going to get a warm welcome from the locals." She heads towards the door and yanks it open only to come face to face with a man with long light brown hair and compelling hazel eyes.

"Ethan?" she whispers, the shock evident in her voice. "Ethan, oh my god."

He smiles down at her, big and bright. "Jupiter? No way! I thought you were in Gotham. I'm happy to see you!"

Jupiter rubs the back of her neck with her hand and looks away. "You might be the only one."

Ethan's smile immediately fades. He glances Doug's way and narrows his eyes. "Don't give Jupiter any trouble," he warns before pulling Venus into a hug. "It's good to see you again as well."

Jupiter's beyond the point of feeling uncomfortable. She hurriedly says bye as she drags her mother out the door, giving Ethan a brief apologetic smile.

"That was a nightmare," she mumbles while they're back in the car.

Venus turns the key and starts the vehicle. It gently hums to life. Leaning her head against the wheel, she inhales a deep breath. "Jupiter, you being here isn't going to bode well with people. I knew that when your father asked me to take you in, but I didn't care, in fact, I don't care. Because you're my daughter and I love you and I want you to be safe."

"Mom," Jupiter whispers. "If this is too much for you, I can go back-"

"No, Jupiter, I don't want that. I just need you to prepare yourself for a not-so-friendly reception. I don't think Doug's reaction is the atypical one."

Jupiter says nothing and shrinks back in her seat. "I'm going to get a lot of shit about Michael, I know that, but I'm not going to let anyone scare me into running off and hiding. I'm through with that."

Venus turns to her with eyes damp with tears. "Good, because I can't lose you again."

Jupiter shakes her head. "You won't, Mom. I'm right here."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Thanks for reading! More to come soon!**


	10. It isn't Over It Has Just Begun

_**A/N:**_ **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! More to come soon! Love you all!**

 **Also I was listening to a ton of 21 Pilots songs. So good, much inspiration! :D**

* * *

" _I think I lost my halo…"_

'Polarize', Twenty-one Pilots

Her house is just as she remembers it, just like the town, small to the point of suffocating. It could just be the memories of her parents shouting, glass breaking, and the thunderous beating of her heart in her chest when she was so scared she'd hide under her bed. Or it could be that Michael's presence lingers everywhere like a stain. This isn't her safe space, it never was. And yet, this will have to do.

"I know it's no Holiday Inn, but I tried to make it cozy," Venus says, apologetically.

Jupiter shrugs. "It's fine. You don't need to pull out all the stops for me, Mom."

She attempts to smile and hurriedly grabs her suitcase and heads to her room. She knew her mom had taken all her old stuff and put it in boxes and also painted the walls over so it isn't a surprise to see the room as bare as it is. What _is_ surprising is now that it looks nothing like her old room, she can finally breathe in here.

She goes to her window and yanks it open. The forest that surrounds the house is lush and green and smells heavenly like air freshener. She closes her eyes to bask in the fragrance when Venus knocks on the door.

"Honey, dinner will be ready in ten. You'll join me in the kitchen, right?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'll be right there."

Lowering the window so it's only partially open, she hurries to her mother's side, ready to help around in the kitchen and just catch up with the woman she lost so much precious time with.

* * *

Jupiter twirls her fork around her spaghetti and laughs as Venus tells her a joke. "I have never heard that one before," she admits.

"That's because you don't go to my church," Venus points out with a grin.

Jupiter smiles, but says nothing more.

"Is John religious?" Venus asks, randomly but cautious all the same.

Jupiter swallows down a sip of water and shrugs. "He believes in a higher power. He just doesn't put a name to it."

"From what your father's told me, he seems like a good man," Venus comments.

Jupiter nods her head, smiling at the memory of her boyfriend fondly. "He is. I haven't checked my phone today. You see, right before I came here, we had a fight."

Venus frowns. "What about?"

Jupiter sighs. "Well, to be honest, I was angry I didn't have a say in the matter. I know he and Dad were just trying to protect me, but I'm sick of always being protected. I just wish that someone would trust that _I_ know what's best for me."

"You're absolutely right," Venus agrees, "He's probably paranoid about losing you and that's what's making him more protective."

"He should know more than anyone that I'm capable of taking care of myself," she mumbles. "After all, I've been sober for all this time."

"That's a good point, too."

Her eyes meet her mother's and she begins to giggle.

"What's so funny," Venus asks, beginning to laugh too.

"Nothing. I'm just happy we're getting along," Jupiter admits, covering her mouth from another fit of giggles.

Venus lifts her water glass. "Then let's have a toast to new beginnings."

Jupiter mirrors the action. "Cheers!"

"There's a new season of Rupaul's Drag Race. Care to watch it with me?" Venus asks, getting up to put their empty plates in the sink.

Jupiter raises an eyebrow. "I wouldn't peg you for a Drag Race fan."

Venus grins. "What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

Jupiter giggles again. "You're right about that."

* * *

That night, Jupiter tries returning the five missed calls from John, but despairs because she can't get a signal in the house. She vows to go to town the next day and use the town's sole payphone.

She wakes up groggy and grumbling. When she comes downstairs, her hair still wet from her shower, and dressed in jeans, a T-shirt and an old flannel shirt, she's greeted to the warm, delicious smell of pancakes. Her mom is busy flipping flapjacks at the stove while Ethan smiles at her from above a newspaper headline.

"Hi Jupiter," he says.

She gives him a small wave and a giant smile of her own. "Nice to see you here."

"He's been helping me with the gardening while his father's out of town," Venus explains. "They're both green thumbs."

"And here I thought you kept me around for my company," Ethan says, feigning hurt.

Jupiter goes to the counter to fix herself a cup of coffee. "Would you like some?" she offers Ethan who gives her another smile and hands her his mug.

"So. . .Mom?" Jupiter calls, settling down and taking a sip of her hot beverage. "I'm not getting much of a signal here. I was wondering if you could drop me in town to use a payphone."

"Sure thing, honey," Venus says, serving up a few pancakes on a plate. "What time would you like to go?"

"Actually," Ethan says, interrupting. "I have to head into town later to do some business. If you don't mind waiting after breakfast, I can drop you."

Jupiter nods. "That would be awesome. Thanks, Ethan."

And as Ethan promised, they leave, on their way to town in his truck.

The ride is short and Ethan's great company. She finds herself laughing a lot and enjoying the casual atmosphere. Feeling no pressure to be someone she's not or pretend to be normal. She feels like herself, especially since there's no hiding here in Ethan's presence.

When he parks the vehicle, she runs out and makes her call. John picks up immediately. "Jupe, I was so worried."

"I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't getting a good signal at mom's house. Is everything okay?" she asks, raking a hand through her hair.

He chuckles lightly into the speaker. "Everything's fine."

"Dad's good?"

"Yes. We're happy you're safe," John says.

"Same here," she breathes. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, I can't wait for you to come back." She can hear the sincerity in his tone.

"You have no idea how badly I can't wait either. I mean, Mom's great and we're getting along, but I wish you were here." She swallows the lump in her throat. "Any news on Harley or _him_?" she whispers.

"Nope, it's been silent here. No more incidents. Let's hope it stays that way."

"Yeah," she agrees.

She talks to him for a bit more before she gets the message that she has only a minute left. When she hangs up, she feels light-headed, nauseous. She hurries to a restaurant with a public bathroom and pukes in there.

Ethan's waiting by his truck when she comes out. "You okay?" he asks.

She knows she looks like hell. From the quick peek of herself in the bathroom mirror, she saw the way her hair was beginning to frizz in the humid air and the green tinge on her cold sweat sheened skin.

She nods. "Don't worry about me," she says softly. "I have a weak stomach."

"Do you need anything?" he asks, still concerned. "Water, tea, juice?"

She shakes her head. "I'm fine, trust me."

He still doesn't seem convinced, but he says nothing more and opens the passenger door for her.

The ride back is quieter but Jupiter uses the time to will her stomach to settle. She doesn't want Ethan or anyone really asking questions, not even her mother. Not willing to interrupt the soothing silence, she closes her eyes and attempts to sleep.

The next time she opens them they're back at her mom's house. Ethan is undoing his seatbelt when he notices she's awake. "I don't know how you feel about parties or anything like that, but my girlfriend is celebrating her birthday down at Mr. Erickson's farm. I was wondering if you'd like to go."

She bites her lip, debating. "You sure no one's going to get offended that you'd invite the crazy girl?"

He shakes his head. "I won't let anyone talk about you that way, Jupiter. My girlfriend, Mandy, has been dying to meet you. She thinks it's cute I had a crush on you for so many years and you never noticed."

Jupiter thinks about it and then smiles. "I didn't even know you had a crush on me! If your party is as harmless as it sounds, I'll come."

"Pick you up Friday at 8pm?"

She gets out of the truck and turns back to wink at him. "We have a deal."

What neither of them notice is the new Joker card that falls out when Jupiter slams the passenger door. . .

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Once again, thanks for the love and support! More to come soon! Thanks for reading! What's going to happen next? Find out in chapter 11!**


	11. In the Hall of the Mountain King

_**A/N:**_ **Apparently,** **I am just not giving any cares when it comes to these chapter titles lol. But hey guys, it is good to be back again! Hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am having a good time writing it! I love you all!**

 **Also, fun fact, if I could choose anyone to play Jupiter in a movie, it would be Chloe Grace Moretz.**

 **This chapter was fun to write (if you couldn't tell!).**

 **Without furder ado, enjoy!**

* * *

" _Maybe we can find new ways to fall apart_ "

'We Are Young', Fun

" _I want you to want me,_

 _I need you to need me,_

 _I'd love you to love me._ "

"I Want You to Want Me", Children in Paradise

Mandy is super sweet; she gushes over Jupiter the second she sees her and pulls her in for a huge hug.

"He talks about you a lot," Mandy jokes. "The praise and attention is warranted I see."

The answering blush on Jupiter's and Ethan's faces are enough to spur her on even more. "Really, you're very pretty, but it was getting sickening."

"I may have mentioned you once or twice," Ethan tells Jupiter.

She grins. "How big _was_ this crush?"

And Mandy laughs. "I like her!"

A few feet away from them, in Mr. Erickson's barn are people gyrating to the heavy bass filled music, drunk out of their minds, and lost to the promises of the night.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jupiter says, rummaging around in her purse. Pulling out a mid-sized silver box, she hands it to the dark-haired girl. "Happy birthday!"

That earns her a heartfelt thank you and another hug from Mandy.

They head to the barn where both Ethan and Mandy join the crowd to dance while Jupiter sits off to the side. Sipping cola and watching them, she nods her head to the music and taps her feet to the beat.

It's not until her red cup is empty when she decides to quickly make a dash to the bar set up outside to refill it. Even though she's sober, she's finding the party enjoyable. It's not as fun as when she's drunk out of her mind like the other people, but it's not bad.

Humming under her breath to a Rihanna song blasting from the speakers, she fills her cup with the dark liquid and turns to go back when an ear-piercing scream stops her in her tracks. Trying to decipher if it's a scream of terror or joy, she pauses, before dropping her cup when it bursts through the atmosphere again. A shriek of sheer horror. Her feet are moving toward the sound before she can hold herself back.

A small part of her brain warns her to get Ethan or Mandy, _someone_ , but she can't. There's not enough time and she can't be too late. Besides, everyone's either too drunk or too high to care. She can't afford to waste time when someone could be seriously hurt. _But what can you do?_ Michael's voice mocks her. She ignores him and hurries her steps.

The screaming leads her to an old tool shed. Cautious, she searches around the area for a weapon, but the most she can find is a rusty hammer. Slowly, she approaches the shed, pushing the door open, she prepares to be face to face with a perpetrator.

It's dark in the shed, unbelievably dark. Feeling around for a switch, she flips it on to reveal a man lying on the floor, covered head to toe in blood. Jupiter doesn't scream, instead she covers her nose and tries to take even breaths through her mouth. "Who would do this?" she whispers.

And then she gets her answer. Someone laughs loud and heartily from behind her. Jupiter turns around lightning fast to meet a young, blonde girl giggling her head off. Puzzled, she scratches her head, turning back around to face the body who, as it turns out, is just another partygoer who was in on the joke.

"None of this is funny," Jupiter hisses. "I thought you were really in danger."

The girl stops laughing to catch her breath, but she promptly starts up again. "You should have seen your face!"

Pissed off past the point of caring, she moves to push passed the girl when the boy grabs her arm and holds her there. "You know, I'm sure Michael Tiller would think it was funny if he were still alive to see this." His hot breath grazes her shoulders through the thin cotton of her shirt and Jupiter begins to sweat. She can still feel Michael's blood under her fingernails, see the blue of his skin, the look on his face when he begged for his life. It makes bile rise up in her throat. "Isn't that _right_ , Jess?"

The girl, Jess, grins impishly. "Oh that's right, Ron. I'm sure, if he had the chance, he would have pulled this prank himself."

Jupiter tries to shake free from his hold but that just makes him tighten his grip. "Please, let me go," she whispers.

Ron laughs again, but Jess doesn't find it funny anymore apparently. "Let her go. We've made our point."

Ron releases Jupiter. She walks away, dropping the hammer and stumbling back to the barn. She feels drunk, the flashback rendering her lost between the past and the present.

Ethan and Mandy worry over her when they witness her state. "What happened?" Ethan asks, frantic. "You were gone for awhile."

Jupiter shakes her head, but Michael's blue, blue eyes are staring into hers. "I-I have to get out of here," Jupiter murmurs.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Mandy asks, handing her a cup of water. Jupiter swallows it down in one gulp. She shakes her head again.

"I don't think I should be here. I'm sorry."

Mandy nods her head. "Please, don't apologize. I'll make sure Ethan drops you home, okay?"

Jupiter smiles, gratefully. Ethan leaves the barn to search for his keys, but Mandy, despite Jupiter's reassurances that she's fine, hangs back to ensure Jupiter gets to the car alright.

"I'm glad you came," Mandy says, raking a hand through her hair, and subsequently messing up her bangs as they walk to the truck.

"I wouldn't miss it," Jupiter tells her. "Ethan's lucky to have you, by the way."

Mandy smiles. "He knows."

"He better." And they laugh.

"Get back to your mom's safely, okay?"

"I'll try," Jupiter says, but she gets distracted when something white floats by her peripheral vision. Turning slowly, she moves to pick it up and nearly bites her lip so hard she sees blood.

A Joker card. The inscription reads: He's next.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **I love updating this story for you guys, it makes me so happy knowing you're reading and getting as immersed in Jupiter's world as I am.**

 **More to come soon!**

 **Hearts and hugs and ladybugs,**

 **Artemia**


	12. The Horror of Our Love

_**A/N:**_ **Chapter inspiration: The Night We Met - Lord Huron. The Horror of Our Love - Ludo.**

* * *

Jupiter seizes Mandy's arm and drags her towards the barn. "Ethan, we have to get Ethan!" she cries to the confused girl who stares at her with terror. "I can't explain right now. There's no time!"

They make it back to see the partygoers still having fun, oblivious to the horrors that are going to happen tonight if Jupiter's too late. She frantically searches, but there's no sign of Ethan. He could be anywhere, alone with Adam. Jupiter swallows the lump in her throat.

"Mandy, you have to stay here, okay?" She sits the dark-haired girl down on a barrel beside a few passed out partiers.

"Why? What's wrong, Jupiter? You're acting really strange," Mandy's eyes are as large as saucers, revealing the depth of her fear.

Jupiter shakes her head. "No time. Just promise me you'll stay here where it's safe." It's not a question. "And if I'm not back in fifteen, call the police." Quickly she runs off to search every inch and acre of the land, determined to find Ethan, no matter what.

The wind is chilly and harsh when she gets out of the stifling barn. It tangles her hair and bites her skin. Still, Jupiter moves forward. Aided by the light of the moon, she keeps walking, yelling out Ethan's name, hoping he'll answer.

" _I love you more than life itself, Jubee," Adam whispers, placing soft kisses along her jawline before he presses his lips to hers and steals every last breath from her lungs._

 _She says nothing, just basks in the warm feeling of being held in loving arms._

 _Somehow, she knows it isn't going to last forever. That something or someone will come between them and threaten to tear them apart. She can't bear to lose him. It would hurt, way more than his hits and punches and threatening love. She would die for him. She knows that. It's a scary thought, something she would never say out loud because it's too heavy, but, there's no denying it's the truth._

Jupiter gasps. A loud _thud_ breaks through her dazed flashback. She runs in the farmhouse's direction, tears streaming down her face, calling Ethan's name with a voice that's slowly fading along with the evening stars.

She won't be too late. Adam won't win. Ever.

" _We are the children of the damned, Jubee. The ones who the world forgets about, but we have each other. We'll always have each other, right?"_

 _At the time she had eagerly nodded, yes._

Now, as she yanks the front door open to come face to face with Adam in his Joker persona, covered in blood and grinning at her with excited, eager eyes, the only thing she can whisper is no.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Love you all! More to come soon!**


	13. This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

_**A/N:**_ **Hi guys! I'm back! Thanks for tuning in.**

 **Please enjoy! Also enjoy the coffee!**

* * *

Searing, blinding anger flows hot and fast through her veins along with pure, unadulterated fear. They each fill her body, competing for her attention. Before she can even think about what she's doing, in a fit of rage she shoves Adam. He barely moves back, but his expression is marred with hurt, revealing his surprise at her action.

"Jubee, how nice it is to see you!" he exclaims sarcastically, staggering a bit, but recovers in a matter of seconds.

"Shut up, Adam! Just tell me where he is!" she demands, before she simply moves around him to search for Ethan.

His voice is close, as if he's right behind her as she walks ahead to search for her missing friend. "Who? Another one of your perfect suitors? You know, Jubee, I don't understand. You let the detective put his grimy hands on you. You give yourself so freely to him," she can feel his warm breath against her ear, close, _so close_. His fingers trail through her hair and she remembers the night when she was alone with him in the alley. The bile rises in her throat and she needs to take a few deep breaths or the mounting panic she can feel traveling up her neck is going to overcome her. "You let him have you, when I'm the one who saved you. And what do I get? Your unwarranted hatred." A cold, damp sweat breaks across her forehead and her stomach cramps, but she ignores it and tries to stay calm.

"It's simply not fair," Adam continues.

The words escape from her mouth before she can stop them. "You have some right to talk about fair. You wouldn't know what it was if it slapped you in the face."

He snarls then and presses her violently into the nearest wall. His eyes, the coolest spearmint pin her with that icy stare, but Jupiter doesn't break. "I am not your property, Adam!"

The harsh, tangy scent of the dried blood on his clothes fill her nostrils and the nausea rises again, but she tries to tamp it down. "I beg to differ. You see, Jubee. You mean more to me than anything. You complete me and in turn, I complete you. I can even be anything you want me to be. I can be good. I can be bad. Whatever. You. Want."

Through gritted teeth she spits, "I want you gone. Out of my life. Forever."

He laughs loud and unhinged. "You can't get rid of me so easy, darlin'."

She glares at him darkly. "I'm so tired, Adam. I'm tired of the games and the tricks. What do you want from me? What can I do so you can leave me alone?"

A flash of light bursts through the house followed by the roaring of thunder and suddenly Adam is nowhere to be found. The lights switch off and Jupiter jumps. Suddenly, as she's contemplating running back outside, the rain starts to beat relentlessly against the roof, a sharp tempo that seems to get louder and louder to match the drumming of her heartbeat. Jupiter bites her lip, and tries to stay calm when the lights mysteriously switch back on and Ethan's standing beside her. He has a gash across his waist that's bleeding through his flannel shirt and he seems as if he's been unconscious or at least, drugged out of his mind the whole time. His expression is one of confusion and disarray. Still, she could weep with glee, because he's alive.

Jupiter sighs with relief and then hugs him close to her.

"What happened?" he asks, dazed and dizzy as he loses even more blood.

Jupiter frowns and attempts to ignore all the pressing questions her mind keeps bombarding her with. "I wish I knew. But enough of that, we have to get you to a hospital!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sorry these chapters are so short, I've just been in that sort of mood.**

 **Also if you like the story/the characters/anything at all, please don't hesitate to let me know! Leave a review if you'd like or PM me. I'd love to hear from you guys!**

 **Also I posted a playlist for the story on Quotev - look for AliceArtemis. ;)**

 **Stay safe and take care! Til next chapter!**


	14. At Least I Got You in My Head

_**A/N:**_ **Chapter inspiration 'Sleepover', by Hayley Kiyoko. You should check out that song, if you haven't already, it's dope!**

 **Thank you all for returning!**

 **I love you all!**

 **TW: small mention of dubcon**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

The ground is soft and uneven beneath her feet. It throws her off her stride and makes her even more unbalanced as she attempts to traverse the wet, marshy earth. _I should have worn better shoes_ , she thinks. Looking down at her moccasins, she can't help but wish she had her single pair of hiking boots on right now.

The thing is, Jupiter didn't plan to do much walking today, but Michael's voice had filled her head. He had somehow convinced her with a quiet whisper carrying along with it memories of different times. It had worried her, at first, wondering why her reaction to his voice wasn't fear or anger this time, but instead fondness. Was her medication failing her or was she getting so used to her own insanity that it was no longer concerning?

Either way, she decided to stop questioning it and try to keep calm. There were much bigger things going on, things that were more pressing matters than the voice in her head.

Primarily, there was possibly a killer on the loose whom no one could identify. Ethan hadn't said a word to anyone once they got him on the stretcher and in the ambulance. _The trauma of being attacked by some lunatic with a knife can do that to a person,_ she thinks dryly. As much as she wants to believe Adam's to blame for all this, she can't quite come to that conclusion because there isn't enough evidence. Either he's more skilled than either she or John could give him credit for, or he's not responsible for all of the unexplainable things that have happened these past few weeks.

Jupiter's not sure what she believes - it's all so confusing. She's not even sure if all of this are just figments of her imagination and she's still in the solitary room at Arkham Asylum, she cringes at that notion, or if it _is_ real and this world is just way stranger than she could have ever figured.

A bird chirps a melody a few feet above her head, somewhere in the distance a squirrel munches on an acorn, and the forest around her comes alive with sounds. The crisp, autumn air fills her senses and she takes a deep breath. Turning around she looks for the trail to ensure she's not walking around in circles and, after realizing that she's on the right track, with even more courage, she takes another step, determined to keep moving.

It's a bright and early morning and usually Jupiter would sleep right through it, but today, guided by Michael's voice she wanted to find their secret place. Out of all the nonsensical things happening in her life, she wanted this place to be real and not just something she made up. At the best of times, her memories were unreliable, but this one was different. It was vivid and so _surreal_. It made her shiver. She wanted to see for herself if she could have imagined this place, imagined the memories with Michael. What did she have to lose?

After a bit more trudging through the wet fallen leaves and her successful evasion of the tall branches that seem determined to smack her in her face and scratch at her clothes, she can see the old black cross hanging in the center of the church's face. Feeling emboldened and excited that she had found what she's looking for, Jupiter hurries up to the spooky old church.

 _What are you doing?_ , the poorly concealed anger in his voice causes her to halt in place, shocked because she's never heard him so crystal-clear in her head before. It's like he's suddenly in high definition. She blinks, frozen, not knowing what to do or how to respond. Her restless heartbeat fills the aching silence. It occurs to her, when he hums impatiently, that he expects an answer. She doesn't know if she _should_ answer him. Would it be wise to talk back to the voice in your head? In the second it takes her to ponder everything, Michael grows even more impatient. _I know you heard me, Jupiter. What are you doing here?_

"I came to find out if it was real. I-I needed to know," she says out loud. It comes out like a croak. She wonders idly if someone can hear her and her cheeks burn at the idea of anyone in Bishop, who already think she's crazy, seeing her now. In the forest. Alone. Talking to herself.

 _Well, you've found it, now get out of here,_ he orders harshly.

She straightens her spine and raises her head defiantly, and answers him, caring less about the possibility of them having an audience. "Why? What are you so afraid of? What are you hiding?"

 _Nothing._ He sighs, sounding suddenly exhausted. _I just don't think it's as safe here as you remember._

His warning only makes her more curious. She moves around the church to the small, aging, decrepit cemetery behind it and takes a seat on the cold earth. She doesn't bother to read the gravestones or focus on the biting chill that the wind has suddenly become, instead she sits there and basks in the silence.

"It's fine, see? I'm not losing my mind because of the memories and there's way less pain than I thought I'd feel coming here. Besides, I'm not alone," she whispers.

There's a faint silence and then his voice is back, a little more curious. _Do you want to be?_

She takes in a deep breath to steady her pounding heart. "I don't know, but please don't leave."

 _I won't_ , he promises. Then. . . _your medication makes me weak._

"You tried to take over my life. You need to be weak," she says, unthinking. There's a silence and she believes she's upset him, but he simply chuckles. _I thought I was making things better for us._

She blinks and swallows the lump in her throat. It takes her a long time to speak, her mind laser focused on the word "Us." "I'm sorry for what I did."

 _You'll have to tell the real Michael that someday._

"He's in a better place." She sighs. "A place I won't be going when I die."

There's a soft _whooshing_ sound, and then his presence is palpable again. _You miss him._ It's not a question.

"I don't deserve to," she says, dryly.

 _Jupe. . ._ It's another warning, and somehow, his presence in her head prickles with tension. _We're not alone._

"You're a bit too far from home, aren't you?"

She turns around to face a blonde girl who couldn't be that much younger than herself. She freezes when her brain reminds her of the girl's name. _Jess_.

"Maybe she's lost?" A mocking, deep voice murmurs near her. It's so close she can feel his body heat pressing into her back. Jupiter immediately gets to her feet. "Ron, Jess, I almost didn't recognize you without all the blood." A smirk plays along her lips.

Jess' eyes harden and she takes a step closer to Jupiter. "We don't want you in this town." Her words drip with acid.

Jupiter rolls her eyes. "I grew up here. This is my home. You're being ridiculous."

Ron grabs her by the hood of her coat and Jupiter feels a scream building. Michael's voice filters in, aiming to calm her. _Don't anger them further. You're pregnant remember?_

"If we killed her, no one would care that much. I hardly think anyone would even go looking for the body," Jess whispers, sharing a glance with Ron.

Jupiter swallows, imagining her poor mother trekking all the way out in the woods and finding her daughter's cold, lifeless body. Just the thought of it makes sweat bead along her brow and her stomach turn.

"You're not killers," Jupiter says, trying to convince them that this is a bad idea.

Jess laughs harshly and Ron follows suit. "No," Jess murmurs once she's found her breath. "But _you_ are and there's no room for killers in our town."

Cold, wet lips press against her neck as Ron toys with her and breathes in the scent on her skin. The bile burns as it rises in her throat. "You sure I can't have a little fun with her, Jess? She's awfully pretty."

"Please," Jupiter begs. "Please don't."

Jess' expression lightens, as if the idea is pleasing to her. It makes Jupiter even more sick. "Sure, Ron, get your rocks off. Might as well while she's still breathing," she says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

He reaches for Jupiter's belt, fumbling with it. As his harsh breathing fills her ears, the first tear falls down her cheek. _No!_ Michael screams, but she's the only one who can hear him.

While Ron's distracted, she slams her foot down on his and then punches him square in the face. Blood oozes down his nose and he cries out in pain. As Jupiter breaks free, Jess tries to grab for her, but Jupiter's too fast. Without thinking she heads straight into the woods, running way past her trail, and getting deeper and deeper into the foliage while the sky above grows dark.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Thank you all for reading! More to come soon!**


	15. Blood in the Water

_**A/N:**_ **Happy New Year! Much Love!**

* * *

" _Look me in my eyes  
Tell me everything's not fine. . ._"

'Blood/Water", Grandson

* * *

Fletcher is watching Simmons and Smith play a card game when John arrives at the precinct. Smith is losing spectacularly to a very pleased Simmons. John guesses Fletcher's there to play arbitrator, but he seems to be enjoying himself way more than the position allows.

He comes to Fletcher's side and simply raises his eyebrow. Upon seeing him, Fletcher's bright eyes light up with even more mirth. "Smith can't play for shit, but I have to hand it to him. He's a pretty humble loser," Fletcher explains, not caring to whisper. Smith overhears and shoots him a dark look just as Simmons yells, "Ha! I win again!"

John can't help it, he smiles, takes a quick peek at Smith's next cards and whispers in his ear. He wins the following round while Simmons looks shocked. "You just have to practice a little more and maybe work on your strategy," John tells Smith who grins proudly.

He heads to his office, saying a quick hello to Duncan on his way. It isn't long before Fletcher follows. He leans against the doorframe while John settles at his desk. "How're things with you and Jupiter?" he asks, his eyes hold caution as if he knows he's walking on precarious territory.

John shrugs. "Well, she's been a little distant since she left for Bishop. She doesn't call me nearly as much, and something tells me she's keeping secrets."

Fletcher folds his arms across his chest. "You keep secrets too. I can bet you haven't told her about the copycat case."

"There's no way I'm telling her about that. She'll be freaked out beyond reason!" John says, putting his head in his hands. He had put a lot of energy into keeping that idea out of his mind.

Fletcher sighs heavily, as if he's already tired of this conversation. "You don't think she's going to hear about it on the news? It wasn't that long ago when Lois Lane walked in here looking for her missing boyfriend and then bam! Just like that we find Clark Kent's body hanging limp over the Verrazano Bridge with the same Chelsea Smile carved into his face! The same smile we've found on seven other bodies so far!"

"Dammit, Fletcher! All it means is there's a serial killer out there, it doesn't have to connect to anything else."

All John wants to do is let this topic die but, Fletcher remains adamant. "It happens around the same time the Joker goes missing, but the writing doesn't stop. There's countless sightings of her name written on walls all over Gotham!"

John rolls his eyes. "Someone could be playing a prank, or it could still be Joker, maybe thinking he'll get her attention this way. He was successful once before." He suppresses a shudder at that memory.

Fletcher shakes his head. "All I know is someone's out there and he or she is taking inspiration from murders that have happened before. The way I see it, this person is either motivated by the Joker's crimes or they could be the Joker himself. What I don't understand is for some reason, Jupiter's still the target. I would have thought the perp would lose interest by now seeing as she's no longer in the goddamn state."

A chill crawls along John's spine. "She's not safe," he whispers. It makes him almost jump out of his skin when Fletcher puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Whoever the son of a bitch is, we'll find him. She'll be fine." Then he smiles and the corners of his eyes crinkle making him look like the jovial man John's used to seeing.

"Now," he continues, "Why don't you pour me a drink so I can help you pick out baby names."

* * *

Jupiter keeps running. She stumbles a few times, but she does not fall. Tree limbs scratch at her skin and clothes and it feels like every breath she takes in makes her lose more oxygen. Yet she can still hear Ron and Jess' footsteps and laughter getting closer and closer.

As she keeps going, the dense overgrowth begins to clear until she's standing at the edge of a precipice that overlooks the lake. It's a dead end. There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. And the people who want to kill her are still coming. Their footsteps are getting even louder.

 _Pick up a rock, or a stick. We'll use it as a weapon,_ Michael tells her.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," she whispers, breathlessly.

He laughs. _Don't be ridiculous, Jupiter. They're coming to kill you._

Reluctantly, she does as she's told and picks up a nearby rock. It seems large and heavy enough, even though the thought of it being used to inflict pain is making her sick. "What now, Michael?"

 _We wait._

Ron and Jess don't take long to find her and she realizes they know the forests around here better than she does. Which makes so much sense, considering, she could kick herself for not figuring that out sooner.

"Time's up, Chickadee," Jess mocks and the smile on her face is so twisted and evil it looks as if it belongs to some kind of demon.

Ron claps his hands and takes a step forward. Jupiter instinctively takes a step back and nearly stumbles, realizing she's getting closer to the edge of the precipice.

"You really don't want to do this," Jupiter attempts to reason with them again, but Jess is hearing none of it.

"Ron, do you think instead of killing her ourselves, we could make her jump?" she asks.

A disappointed look crosses Ron's face. "Now, where's the fun in that, Jess?"

Jess shrugs. "You're right." She grins. "I know you've been waiting forever for this."

Jupiter swallows the lump in her throat. She suddenly can't move a single muscle, but it's not like she would if she could. She's stuck. She doesn't know what the police will tell John when they find her body, she knows he'll grieve for her, for their unborn child. It'll be a tragedy. And then her eyes begin to prickle because she doesn't know if it would have been better if he had just left her in the asylum and forgotten about her. He definitely wouldn't have to experience so much pain.

Michael's presence returns like a cloud in her mind.

 _Don't worry, Jupiter._ He means to reassure her, but it only makes her more frightened. _I can handle this._

She's about to question it when her right foot suddenly moves forward. She starts to freak out. _Michael?_

 _Yes?_

 _D-don't do this! Please!_

 _I'm saving our life, Jupe._

Suddenly, she sprints forward, aiming for the forest again when Ron grabs her from behind. She doesn't scream as he carries her, but she does thrash in his hold.

 _Michael! Do something!_

He breaks out of Ron's hold and kicks him in the groin. As Ron doubles over in pain, Jess comes after her, but Jupiter grabs her and throws her straight into Ron. They're both lying on the ground, staring daggers at her.

 _Okay,_ she says to Michael. _Let's get out of here!_

 _I'm not done with them yet._

 _Michael, come on. Let's go!_

 _Not yet._

She fights him, but it appears in all those months he remained dormant, he was building his tenacity. She's too weak for him. Jupiter can only see herself and feel as she picks up the rock. She doesn't watch anything else, but when she comes to, she's covered in blood and Ron and Jess are breathing, struggling within an inch of their lives.

 _Michael, what did you do?_

 _I got even._

 _What was the point?_

He huffs, annoyed. _Evidently, I'm back. I didn't expect balloons and flowers, but I thought you'd at least be happy._ He goes quiet, and without him there, Jupiter is alone to deal with everything by herself. She doesn't know what's worse, having his stupid, hateful presence in her head, or doing without it.

Jupiter falls to her knees, tries her best to stop the tears, and screams so hard she starts to shake.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Thank you so much for reading/follows/favoriting! I appreciate you!**

 **More to come soon!**


	16. Lamb to the Slaughter

**_A/N:_ Thank you for reading and for your patience! More to come soon!**

* * *

 _Alright, alright,_ Michael chides. _Snap out of it! We need to get away from the scene of the crime before someone spots you._

"A-are they dead?" Jupiter asks through heaving breaths. Pins and needles prickle across her skin and it's suddenly too cold. She rubs her hands across her shoulders to try to warm herself up, but it's a vain effort. She's still freezing.

The bodies below her lie silent, not a single sound or stutter coming from them. Jupiter shuts her eyes tightly, trying to block out the gory, disgusting sight of the mangled teens, but the attempt fails. Her stomach roils in protest of the all too familiar images she can't run away from. The images returning to her mind, unbidden. _Michael looked like this too, just after I. . ._ No! She _won't_ think about that. She has to keep it together! The smell, oh god the smell! That all encompassing coppery, metallic tang of spilled blood.

Jupiter can't hold it any longer, she hangs her head over the edge of the precipice and heaves up the contents of her stomach. Her head hurts, her stomach hurts, her heart hurts, and she's too cold. Michael doesn't seem concerned with Jupiter's state of being, apparently, as he is still protesting in her mind for her to get up and move.

"We can't just leave them here!" She aims to reason with him.

He scoffs. _It's not like anyone's going to miss them anyways._

Jupiter ignores him and bends down to check their pulse. With a relief she can't even explain, she smiles when she realizes they're still alive, though barely. "I have to call the police. Get an ambulance over here."

Michael doesn't appear to even consider it. _We're leaving, now!_

She's about to argue with him further or at the very least, try to ignore him, but somewhere in the distance, beneath the everpresent chirping song of birds and the other natural sounds of the forest, there's the out of place crunch of boots stepping down on dry twigs. Jupiter doesn't let herself think twice, she runs heading in the opposite direction of the sound.

* * *

It's easier to get back to the house than she anticipated. Apparently, all it took for her to become an expert navigator of the forest was having an angry disembodied voice in her head barking commands and the innate desire to not die. Jupiter would laugh, if she wasn't so out of breath.

Her mother is chopping wood in the front yard when she returns. Venus' eyes light up when they see her, but they immediately deepen with worry when they spot the blood on her clothes and the fear marked on her face.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She throws the axe down and rushes to Jupiter's side, holding her face in her hands and studying it carefully.

Jupiter sighs. She doesn't know what she looks like right now, but if her mother's reaction is anything to go by, she's probably a sight to see. "I got lost in the woods."

Venus shakes her head. "I-I don't understand. Did you fall?"

She bites her lip. The horrific images return, one by one, and tears come to her eyes. The sharp crimson blood splatter, Ron and Jess' breaths making small, grey plumy mist in the air, their cold blue fingers. _I did that_ , she thinks. _I hurt them._ _No,_ Michael adds quickly, _we hurt them and admit it: it felt good._ Before she can even ponder on his evil words, the yard begins to warp and twist as her vision begins to swim. Her stomach lurches in agony and a painful cramp ripples up her abdomen. _No! I'm not that person anymore._ She cries out in her head, clutching her side as the pain racks her body. Michael's voice is mocking, _Nothing's changed, Jupiter. You are and always will be a murderer._

She gasps out and Venus holds her tightly. "Jupiter, Jupiter! What's wrong, honey? Is everything all right?"

"S'okay, Mom. S'not my blood. I just-I think I need to lie down." But everything quickly fades into a bleak darkness.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Michael's familiar voice echoes. Despite the words, he doesn't sound very concerned.

Her eyes fly open and they immediately meet his icy ones. "W-where am I?"

Michael impatiently rolls his eyes. "You're here, in the darkest recesses of your mind where I reside."

Puzzled, Jupiter reaches out to touch him, but he jumps out of her reach. "Yeah, don't do that."

"How long have I been here?" she asks, pretending not to be hurt by his reaction.

"A few hours. It's the first time you've ever joined me here."

"I want to come out."

"You might, when you wake up. Or you might stay here forever." He punctuates this with a harsh laugh.

Irritated, she closes her eyes to block him out, but he's even more inescapable here. His voice bounces off the walls of her mind and sounds way too loud in the tiny space. "This is my world."

"Get me out of here!" she demands.

And to her ever growing surprise, Michael doesn't protest. "Your wish, my command."

She comes to, in her old bedroom. Venus's concerned face fills her vision while her cool hand presses against her brow. "Oh honey," her mother exclaims upon seeing her awaken.

Before Jupiter can say anything, a knock resounds from the door and a friendly looking doctor pokes his head in.

"Just a minute, Dr. Jameson," Venus calls.

"Mom, is everything okay?" she asks, her throat dry and scratchy.

Her mother nods, but her smile begins to fade slightly. "You're going to be fine." A pause, then. "But why didn't you care to tell me you're pregnant?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **I've been listening to a bunch of Billie Eilish as inspiration. More interesting things to come soon!**


End file.
